Let's Play Darts
Let's Play Darts is the eighteenth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Noah and Kierra are sitting down playing darts. (Kierra): That's my third time in a row winning. (Noah): Meh, beginner's luck. (Kierra): But I've won three times. (Noah): ...Shut up. MEANWHILE... Forgenza, Malware, and Khyber are viewing a screen with data on it. (Forgenza): Heh. With all this data on the Plumbers we took, we'll have the advantage. (Khyber): So what's next? (Forgenza): There's a race of aliens called the Datsuians. In their blood is an element we need to complete our plans... (Malware): But don't they live in a distant galaxy? (Forgenza): Yes, but that's what Segurason is for... MEANWHILE... Malware is teleported to Earth. He started shooting at buildings. (Noah): Let's go! Noah and Kierra ran outside. They saw Malware shooting at houses. (Kierra): Malware again!? He's too persisent! Noah transformed into Moot and charged at Malware. He punched him, but Malware blasted him away. Kierra levitated Malware and threw him at Noah. Noah kicked Malware away. Malware got up and morphed his hand into a gun. He blasted them. (Noah): We can't keep this up! (Malware): That's a good thing. Malware stuck his arm into the ground. He sent electricity through the ground and electrocuted Noah and Kierra. Malware ran to Noah and started messing with the Matrix. (Noah): Stahp! (Malware): Let's see....here we are! Malware slapped down on the Matrix. Noah transformed. (Noah): Dartman! What? A Datsuian? (Malware): Perfect. Malware morphed his arm into a blade and tried to stab Noah, but missed. (Kierra): New alien? Find out what it can do! Kierra telekinetically pushed Malware back. (Noah): If I can remember correctly, Datsuians can shoot various types of darts from their fingertips. Noah shot a few darts at Malware. Malware regenerated. Malware shot a laser at Noah and blasted him into Kierra. They got up. Noah shot more darts at Malware. One poisoned him. (Malware): Dah! (Kierra): Poison darts? Nice! Malware recovered and absorbed a car. He got a little more muscular. He morphed both his arms into one cannon and blasted both of them. They both were knocked out. Malware reverted to normal muscularity. He walked over to Noah and made a small cut on his arm. (Malware): Heh heh heh heh. Malware got a syringe and sampled some of Noah's blood. Noah detransformed. Malware flew off. LATER... Noah and Kierra woke up. (Kierra): What happened? Where's Malware? (Noah): Not sure. But I think I know how to find out. Noah transformed into Wildmutt. (Noah): Wgiuuheihdi! Noah sniffed around he then looked up then back at Kierra. (Noah): Qdiufi woerioeio diifrji! (Kierra): I can't speak Vulpimancer. Noah transformed into Ultimate Wildmutt. (Noah): I said he flew up into space! We should follow the scent! (Kierra): Why'd you go Ultimate to talk when you could've just detransformed? (Noah): ....Uh....it's cooler this way. Noah and Kierra got in Ship and flew off. (Ship): Ship! (Noah): Now, when I was Wildmutt, the scent was faintly heading off in that direction. Ship flew off in the direction Noah pointed in. They saw Malware flying off. Ship shot lasers at him, but Malware dodged. Noah transformed into Upgrade. Noah jumped out of Ship and flew towards Malware. (Noah): Get back here, Malware! (Malware): No u Malware shot a laser at Noah, who dodged. Noah shot an eye laser at him, Malware countered with his own. Noah transformed. (Noah): Echo Ech-- Ack! Ack! Noah evolved. (Noah): Ultimate Echo Echo! Noah threw some sonic disks at Malware. Malware crashed into a meteor. (Noah): What'd you take and or do, Malware? (Malware): What's it to ya? Malware kicked Noah and flew away. Kierra used telekinesis and held Malware still. (Kierra): I can't hold him much longer! Noah transformed into Super Echo Echo. He shot a Super Sonic Disk at Malware. Malware exploded. (Noah): Ha. We did it. Noah and Kierra flew back to Earth. Malware regenerated. (Malware): Such gullible idiots. MEANWHILE... Malware flew to Forgenza's lair. (Malware): I got the blood from a Datsuian. (Forgenza): Excellent. MEANWHILE AGAIN... Noah and Kierra are at home. Noah transformed into Dartman. (Noah): Ha! Yeah! Kierra, help me train with my new alien! (Kierra): K. Noah and Kierra started sparring. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship Aliens *Moot *Dartman (First Appearance) (2x) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Upgrade *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Super Echo Echo Villains *Malware *Forgenza (Cameo) *Khyber (Cameo) Trivia *Bloody Gir! *Toonami! *This episode was a little late. Sorreh. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes